Pokemon Light of the Heart
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: Ash has achieved his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, but then he goes missing. Pikachu returned badly injured. Then, a mysterious girl appears. What does this girl have to do with Ash, and why did he disappear? Find out when u read this fic! You can call it Pokemon Light if you want.
1. The disappearance and the appearance

Hey, everyone! ElementalAngelHeroine here bringing you a Pokemon fic! Takes place in anime! Ash has succeeded in becoming a Pokemon master! Then he goes missing. Pikachu returned injured and tired. All of Ash's friends and Pokemon are terrified and confused. Then a mysterious trainer comes.

* * *

Two weeks after Ash achieved his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. All of his friends came for a party to celebrate. Even the Pokemon had there own celebration.

"Wow! This is some party!" Dawn said.

"You said it the clear sky with great food and music, this is a very wonderful party!" Cilan said.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Professor Oak told every one.

"Yum! This food is delish!" Iris complemented.

"Hard to believe that you came all this way Ash," Misty said.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

"Mail for Ash Ketchum," said a post man.

Ash opened and read the letter. His face turned from playful to serious.

He went into the forest alone.

"Wait, Ash!" May called to her friend.

"Where's he going?" Max asked Delia (Ash's mom).

"I don't know. He has always gone into that forest alone ever since he was little. I don't know what he does in there, and I don't like the looks of that letter. I think I've seen it before," she said worriedly.

Ash walked deep into the forest.

"Congratulations!" said a voice in a tree.

Ash didn't look at the person.

"Don't tell me… You got the same letter that your dad got?" the person said as she jumped out of the tree and looked over Ash's shoulder.

Ash turned and looked at the girl with sad eyes.

Then, she embraced him eyes welling up with tears.

"I don't want you to go, but I know that you want the answers. Just come back please."

"I am sorry. I can't make any promises," Ash told the girl as he gently pushed away.

"I'll do what I can for you, me, and the rest of the club members, just be safe,"

"I just want to find out what happened to my father," Ash said as he turned around. "Thank you."

"What have I done for thanks? You've taken care of me and have done everything for me. I don't know what to give you in return," the girl reasoned.

Ash smiled "You have been my friend. That is all." He started to walk away. "Hope we'll see each other again," he said the girl's name at the end.

A week later… Ash went away with only Pikachu, no one else. He left the day after he got the letter, in the middle of the night and he didn't tell anyone.

"Where could he be?" Delia asked in worry. "It's just like what happened to his father."

"You know who Ash's dad is? I never thought about it before, but I never learned the answer," Greary asked in spite of his rival's disappearance.

"Well, I don't really know what happened to Red, but-" Profesor Oak was cut off by all of Ash's friends.

"RED? THE RED? THE ULTIMATE POKEMON TRAINER?" was basically what they were yelling about.

"Quiet down please!" Dawn yelled and everyone fell silent. "Please tell us what happened to Red."

"Well, after he received a letter, he disappeared. His pokemon returned without him and they were injured pretty badly. The next day Red's pokemon disappeared again without a trace. No one-" Profesor Oak was cut off again by a knock at the door.

What came in was a very injured Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu.

"Oh please don't tell me," Delia said in fear.

They took the yellow pokemon into medical treatment.

"Ash, where are you?" Misty said in fear.

Later… A strange girl ran into the small town.

She ran up to Brock and Cilan who were on their way to inform Officer Jenney.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Professor Oak's lab?" the girl asked politely.

"Well, I can tell you where to find true love! My name is Brock and-"

"Wow! You really are desperate," the girl interrupted just before Croagunk could use poison jab.

Brock fell silent and hid in a corner.

"So, uuum, do you know where professor Oak's lab is?" The girl asked again.

"Yes it's that way," Cilan pointed back the way they came.

"Thanks. I need to see if a yellow electric pokemon is there. I need to go somewhere with it," she said as she took off.

"HUH?" they both said.

"Is Pikachu going to be alright?" Delia asked worriedly.

"It's hard to say," Professor Oak said.

The rest of Ash's friends were very worried as well.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Iris said. Axew poked its head out of her hair.

The strange girl was at the door step. She had long blond hair, the tips were pink then green. She had a sparkly, deep blue bow in her hair that acted like a head band. She wore a light pink, long sleeved shirt with floppy sleeves, light blue loose jeans and white sneakers. Her eyes were green and she had a belt with six pokeballs. Around her neck was a beautiful emerald locket attached to a gold chain.

"Hi I am looking for a pokemon named Pikachu," she said.

"Who are you?" Iris asked.

"That doesn't matter right now!" the girl said as she ran into the room.

She saw the yellow pokemon lying on a bed. She went over to the bed and scooped up the injured pokemon.

"Poor little thing…" the girl said in a sad and loving voice. "You were here like he said you would be."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dawn ask giving the girl a glare.

The girl pointed to her locket. "That's all you need to know," she said.

"pika~" Pikachu smiled at everyone.

The girl smiled at Pikachu.

"Well, I need to be going! I am going to help find Ash, I'll give you that. I will do what I can!" she said then she ran out the door.

"Well, I am going after her!" Misty said.

"Me to!" May said.

"Wait, Sis! Do you think she knows where Ash is?" Max asked.

"Well, it's a possibility. Wait a minute…" Pofessor Oak said.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Either my mind is playing tricks on me or Pikachu suddenly got healed when that girl picked it up," he said in confusion.

* * *

YAY! I am done! So in the fist encounter with the girl, Ash did say her name, but I didn't want to reveal it to you guys! Suspense! Please note that she has six pokemon, but Pikachu isn't one of them. So, she will not use Pikachu for battle. Also, there will be returning pokemon trainers (from the games), but I'm not telling u! :D If you're wondering why I made Red to be Ash's Dad, well there are a lot of theories on Red, like Ash's Pikachu once was Red's. I based this upon the theory that Ash and Red are related, so I made him his dad. Also, people were wondering why Red vanished. So here's a fic that you want! Bye!~


	2. Who's behind this?

Hi! Chapter 2 of Pokemon Light of the Heart is up! You can call it Pokemon Light if you want (like if it was a video game). In this chapter you're going to find out some things. I am evil in this way. :3

* * *

Gary and Umbreon walked along the river bank. All of this was confusing. Then, Gary's Poke-handheld started ringing. The Poke-handheld is a new device. It can take pictures, make video calls, play music and games, and it also has a built in Pokedex and map system.

"Hey, Gramps, any new info?" Gary asked his grandfather, Professor Oak, as he answered his Poke-handheld.

"Not any. A girl came in and took Pikachu with her. We have no idea who she is. When we asked her name, she pointed to a locket she had around her neck," Professor Oak explained.

"Tell me, did the girl have blonde hair with pink and green tips?"

"Yes."

"And, was she wearing a deep blue colored bow that shimmers in the sun which she also wears like a head band."

Professor Oak didn't know how his grandson knew this. "Yes," he replied.

"Also, did her locket have an emerald on it?"

"Yes…"

"Then, I think I found her," Gary said as he turned the device towards the river's bank to show his grandfather via video.

Sitting on a rock with her feet in the river water, was the mysterious girl. She had Pikachu on her lap, brushing its fur with a pine cone. She was singing the most beautiful song Gary had ever heard.

He listened intently to the words of her song. _"An angel guided me into the light after I was wounded in a fight. He helped mend my wounds physically and mentally. My kind hid the truth in fear, and we tore ourselves apart. The angel helped and taught me how to breathe and enjoy life. The angel is my friend. He asked for nothing in return. Now to find the truth. He was captured. I want to help my friend. He's kind, yet clumsy, heroic, yet reckless. To save my guardian angel, that I will try." _

"I'll go see if I can get some answers," Gary said as he hung up. What he didn't know was that someone was listening.

"I've found the Pikachu," said a person in the trees.

"Good! Retrieve it at all costs," a man said over a radio.

"Yes, Sir," the guy said as he took out a Pokeball.

"Please keep feeding me information," the man said.

"As you wish."

In the distance, a Beedrill flew into the air with a satellite dish.

"Keep it up. I've almost tapped into their signal. Maybe we can find out where Ash is," said a boy wearing a black and yellow hat, talking to the Beedrill.

Back with the girl and Gary.

The girl stood up, dropped the pine cone into the water, and held Pikachu closer.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a few questions?" Gary asked the girl.

"Shhhh! We're not alone," she said in almost a whisper. It didn't take long to figure out what she meant. A Pangoro came out and attacked them.

Umbreon became upset because its master was attacked, so it used shadow ball.

"Use fire punch," a voice called out to Pangoro.

Umbreon was caught off guard when Pangoro dodged its attack. Then, when Pangoro used fire punch, Umbreon got the burn status.

"Hand over the Pikachu," the voice said.

"NEVER!" the girl yelled as she took out a Pokeball.

"Umbreon!" Gary said as he ran to his injured Pokemon. "Take a rest," he said as he returned Umbreon to its Pokeball.

"Go, Bolt!" the girl said as she threw her Pokeball.

A Blitzle came out. It was different than the others, its mane kept flickering with electricity, and it was bigger than a normal Blitzle.

"You really think that little thing can defeat us?" the guy asked as he jumped out of the tree. His hair, died black and red, was tucked under a hat. His hat was a deep green and had a spike out the back. His eyes were covered up by a pair of black shades. He wore a black shirt and a red vest with a strange symbol on the right side. He had a belt with Pokeballs and a strange device. He also had an ear piece on his left ear.

"Hand over Ash Ketchum's Pikachu," he threatened again.

"Bolt!" the girl said.

Suddenly the electric horse jumped up and landed on top of Pangoro letting out a small amount of electricity before jumping down and running over to its trainer. The girl got on Bolt's back and grabbed Gary's hand having the boy climb on with her.

"You can't escape me!" the guy said. "Pangoro after them!"

Bolt took off at an amazing speed away from the guy.

"What are you doing? What?" he was shocked to see his Pokemon paralyzed.

"I had Bolt use thunder wave on Pangoro, so he (hopefully) can't follow us," the girl explained to Gary as they ran off.

Back with the boy and the Beedrill…

"Almost have it…" the boy said.

"KKKKHHHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSS…. **W.G. 2 report,**" the radio started to play a conversation.

**"****Failure, Commander. The girl escaped. She somehow knew that we were there, and she also knew what Pangoro's weakness was. It's useless if he can't move."**

**"****Hummf! Where are they now?"**

**"****They are heading to area A-2 now."**

**"****I'll have W.G. 3-20 go to plan an ambush. Continue to pursue them until then."**

**"****Yes sir. **KKKKKKKKHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS**"**

"That's not good," the boy said as he jumped up, grabbed a backpack and ran out the door.

With the girl and Gary…

They were in a cave because Gary fell off Bolt and hurt his leg.

"Ow…." Gary said as he held his leg. Umbreon was out of its Pokeball because it was worried about its trainer.

"Pika…" Pikachu said worriedly

"Are you sure you're ok? I can help," the girl offered.

"No, I'm fine…" the brown haired boy said in a voice of agony.

"Humf. Even though your rival has gone missing, you're still jealous of him aren't you?" the girl suddenly said. "And, you can't face the fact that you will never be the best...that you try to get stronger, but you get weaker."

Gary looked at her in surprise. She turned to Umbreon.

"And, you don't run away from him even though he causes you lots of pain, because you love him," the girl said to the dark type Pokemon.

The Pokemon was in total shock.

"Pi?.." Pikachu said.

"How did you," Gary started but was cut off when the girl started to glow a light green and yellow. She placed her hands on Umbreon's head and Gary's leg.

Both of them were surprised when there wounds healed, and they felt better than ever.

"How did you do that?" Gary asked looking at his leg in surprise.

"I am a Child of Peace," the girl put it simply.

"Huh?"

"You should get out of here. A lot of people are coming, and I don't want you to get captured, so I'll go on ahead," she said as she got on Bolt's back again.

"Wait! What?" Gary said as the girl took off with the electric type Pokemons.

Sure enough, more people came. They were wearing the same exact outfit as the man with the Pangoro they had run into earlier.

"Get that girl!" one yelled.

"Come and get me! Bolt, use quick attack!" the girl yelled, and the horse Pokemon took off faster than ever, dodging all the other Pokemon and their attacks.

"Pik~a!" Pikachu started to squirm and store electric in its cheeks.

"Don't they want to catch you!" the girl reasoned. "Bolt, jump!" she said suddenly.

Bolt did as it was told, and to everyone's surprise, when bolt jumped an Onix came out. All the noise woke it up, and it was not happy. Bolt made it safely over the rock type and ran into the forest.

"Gloom, use sleep powder!" one of the men commanded his Pokemon. The Onix fell asleep again.

"You're not getting away!" one of the men yelled. But, before they could go after the girl, someone interfered.

"Typhlosion, use flame thrower!" said a boy's voice.

A big Typhlosion suddenly appeared and breathed flames in front of the men, blocking them from following the girl.

Behind the fire type Pokemon was a boy wearing a yellow and black hat. Both of them ran away.

"Tch! You won't get away next time!" said the Commander who saw the whole thing.

* * *

AND Done! yay! So how'd you like this chapter? I told you I'm evil, in a way, don't you agree? I don't know if Umbreon is a girl or not I just made it one, besides most of us know that Pokemon can fall in love with humans it just didn't feel right if Ash was the only one who won the heart of a Pokemon. Also, the boy with the Typhlosion and the Beedrill you can probably guess who he is if you watch the anime. Please note, I will not use his anime name, ok? Next time you're going to find out what a Child of Peace is. ElementalAngelHeroine out!


End file.
